1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of printing an e-mail, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to print an e-mail according to printing environment settings corresponding to each user, which are set by using a web service.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a conventional e-mail printing system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional e-mail printing system is constituted of a Multi Function Printer (MFP) 110 and an e-mail server 120.
The MFP 110 supports Post Office Protocol 3 (POP3) or Internet Message Access Protocol (IMAP) and provides an e-mail printing function. The MFP 110 connects to the e-mail server 120, downloads an e-mail stored in the e-mail server 120, and then prints the downloaded e-mail.
The e-mail server 120 is an e-mail server supporting POP3 or IMAP. The e-mail server 120 temporarily stores an e-mail transmitted from the outside, and when a request for transmission is received from the MFP 110, the e-mail server 120 provides the MFP 110 with the stored e-mail.
However, since the conventional e-mail printing system provides all users with a same printing environment, an e-mail printing environment desired by an individual user cannot be provided. This causes undesired e-mails to be printed, thereby depleting resources. Also, whenever an individual user attempts to print an e-mail in a specific printing environment, the individual user has to input a desired e-mail printing environment to an image forming apparatus such as an MFP, a printer, or the like, which is inconvenient.